Norse Demigods x Greek Demigods: Gem of Darknes
by Sourceress
Summary: Liam and Torun are twins of Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. They went to Camp Half-Blood to complete a prophecy. Save 2 Norse Gods and 3 Greek Gods.. With some alliance with a curse Fenrir.


Norse Demigods x Greek Demigods: Gem of Darkness

One: Twins of Lightning and the Cursed Wolf

Liam and Torun were a few feet reaching Camp Half-Blood. Behind them was a pack of 5 hellhounds chasing after them. Torun was tired and she can't run any longer, Liam was suffering the same pain. Like it or not, they had to defend themselves against the hounds. The twins push a button on their necklaces and an armor made of pure silver appeared on them, they took out their swords and battled the darn hounds out of their wits and eventually kill the hounds. Their swords crackled with lightning and bolts of it appeared when they slashed the hellhounds.

Their battle caught the attention of the whole camp and the entire camp came up the hill to see the collision. Chiron led the swarm with a bow and arrow. One by one, the hellhounds are slowly killed by the twins. As the whole camp arrived, the final hellhound was slain by the both of them. "Nice job Liam," Torun said. "2 black dogs killed in 25 minutes, that's not a bad time, bro." Their armor vanished and Liam sighed. "25 minutes, really? I could finish Sif's whole training course in 25 minutes," Liam told. They turned their swords back into highlighters and put them in their pockets. Chiron approached them and asked, "Who are the both of you?" The twins looked at the centaur and Liam said, "I'm Liam Drake and this is my twin sister, Torun. We're Thor's children. Well, our mom was Jillian Athens Drake."

Chiron thought for a while and remembered something while looking at Torun's face. Her odd silver strain of hair, Liam didn't have them. "Ah," Chiron said. "Now I remember, Cabin 6's greatest counselor, she did survived the mortal world although she was ¾ of a god. Your percentage is much higher than her and very close to the gods. Despite that, you are still mortal young ones. You must stay here, stay in Camp Half-Blood." Suddenly, they heard a howl from a distance, not a dog, but a wolf. The howl was very spine-chilling to all the campers. "It seems that we have to face _him_ again." Liam said. "I Love to fight this kind of beast." Everyone was scared except for Liam. Suddenly, a massive wolf in golden armor pounced out of the forest and on to Liam. All the archers shot the arrow towards. All were armed for battle except for Torun. She was busy reading a book. Once she had finish reading, she yelled everyone to stop. "Fenrir!" she yelled. "Stop it! Have you forgotten that you have been cursed from eating mortal and immortal flesh, Fenrir? Odin had resurrected back along with you. He had banned you from Asguard and all 9 worlds except Midguard and the base of the roots of the tree of life. You still have already lost your immortality a year ago because you had intruded Asguard for the 100th time and injured almost every Asguardian except for Odin and Freda. You're only left with _agelessness._ How desperate are you? You want Odin to take your life as well and feed it to the beast that roams the underworld. I wouldn't think you want it that way, _**Former**_Son of Loki."

"You keep reminding me of the things that restrained me for 20000 years after my resurrection Child of Thor," Fenrir snorted. "You know your grandfather wouldn't forgive me for what I had done to him a long time ago." Liam stood up and went to his twin that the beast can't be trusted. "Might so," Torun said to Liam. "But _All-Father_ has banished Loki's blood from him, right? I could reason with him." Torun approached Fenrir and saw a large cut on his front leg. She took out her compact medical kit and bandaged up the wound. Fenrir asked her why she treated his wound. "Everyone lost trust in you even your own father. That is why now; you are just a big, large wolf in fading gold armor which will eventually turn into metallic steel," Torun said. "Trust is gained, Fenrir, it doesn't come naturally. That is what Aegir always told us while in marine battle activity, especially Liam. I'll help by patching up your wounds, but promise me to not move much since these arrowheads are made out of Celestial Bronze. It's as close as _Uru_. I'll take care of them."

Fenrir had to obey Torun. Chiron told everyone to return to their cabin and place Liam in Athena Cabin. In the cabin, his cabin mates showed him his bunker to sleep in. They asked him where did he live while he was in the mortal world. "Well, mostly everywhere," he told them. "We sleep in tents. This year is quest year. We need to take on 5 quests at least to get our honor mark for the year, a sapphire on my achievement record. Diamonds grow in trees in Asguard but having a topaz in an achievement record is a rare case, only my twin has a few in her record. I only have 6 compared to her whapping 9 topaz in her record. I always come up second after her in Camp Asguard in Virginia. Only the two of us live in Thor Cabin the rest were at their limit. Only Odin and Freda Cabin were empty. Most of the kids in our camp were aggressive but some had a soft heart. It is a camp directed by my stepmother Sif, and Aegir."

Some nodded in meaning that they understood him. "Urmm, can I share you guys something?" he asked. The whole cabin looked at him and they nodded. "Well, we came here is in fact according a prophecy that appeared on Torun's _Book of Knowledge._ It said that we will go to the camp of heroes and find the cursed wolf. That seems to be done just now. But I can't understand the verses, _you will meet 5 heroes from the camp that is destined to find the kidnapped and free them, _and_ giants and beast will fill your path and the sea is at your side. _Torun came to the cabin. "I'm done patching Fenrir up," she said. "Where do I sleep?" Annabeth showed her where she sleeps in. It was reaching dinner and they had already cleaned themselves. They went to the _Mess Hall_ and sat with the Athena cabin. As dinner was served, they saved some for the offering to the gods. The twins burned their offering to Athena. After that, Mr. D gave a dreaded speech. Liam whispered to the cabin mate next to him, Lenny that Mr. D's speech was not as dreaded as Aegir's year-end speech. They giggled a little.

After that, they went to the amphitheatre to join for a sing along. It was a similar atmosphere to Camp Asguard in Virginia, but not as mixed-up. Fenrir wasn't joining them; instead, he slept next to Cabin #6. The Athena kids were worried id they would be eaten when they return. Torun told them to not worry about him; he won't eat anyone since his mouth was sealed from neither eating human nor god flesh including demigods'.

In the cabin they were asked to introduce themselves much better. Torun started. "Well, I guess I didn't tell you all earlier right?" she said. "I'm Torun Drake, Liam's un-identical twin and the daughter of Thor. He was the Norse God of Lightning, Bravery, Strength, and War. He got many title but I only inherit his bravery and lightning side. I'm more to my mom's intelligence and quick instinct along with her silver flair of hair. Liam is more to dad." Liam glared at his twin and took a deep breath. "Well, we had met just before dinner right? But I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Liam Drake. As you know, I'm my sister's other half," he told. "She's the smart one, I'm the active one. Well, I was called the champion of the art of war in Camp Asguard and I had aced all and have been chosen as the most competitive against my own sister. I dream of being a soldier when I grow up."

"Like that's going to be a good future, Liam."

"It's much better that being static in a crime scene, you'll blow stuff up!"

"Am not, the last time you held an arrow, you shot Aegir on the bottom,"

"I'm better with a crossbow,"

"That's enough the both of you!" Annabeth said. "You both still have your father's _war_ side. You could rip the place apart without of you knowing it." They looked at their bags and saw their stuff as flying all tossed all over the place. Torun apologized and collected her stuff as well as Liam. She picked up her spare set of clothes, her book of knowledge, her PDA, a pair of spectacles, a small crossbow, and her small box of pills. Liam gathered his spare set of clothes, an array of pens and highlighters, a small box of pills, and a wristwatch. One of their cabin mates asked them if that was a real PDA. "Well, quite so," Torun said. "My grandmother, Athena gave it to me. It was 1 month after my mom died in a lab test all because of 1 hidden Jotun. It killed everyone at the lab and father came to protect us at home and they went away. I allow me to analyze monster and to make sure what level of danger it was. I also allow me to get information about types of weapons and its status, either it is offensive or defensive. And summon transport like a boat or a car, but it'll be invisible to mortals. The glasses were from my step-grandmother, Freya. She happy for me to discover a cure to slow the aging of her favorite tree, an apple tree of course, silver, gold and bronze apples. I was rewarded with these glasses; it lets me read properly modern worlds and also other languages. The both of us are hardwired with Ancient Norse and Greek, along with very little Roman."

"Shut up, sis. I don't wanna brag but Odin gave me an array of weapons after succeeding the task that he gave me to slay all the infiltrating Jotuns in a day. I did it in half a day and made a lava-like heat surrounding Asguard, but it is only works on Jotuns or Frost Giants as they call them. He gave me between the decision between a 3 headed goat and an array of weapons. I had already made my mind on choosing the weapons instead of a useless goat. I really love weapons."

Torun sighed and lied down. She opened up her book and read it. Annabeth asked what book was she reading. "It's the book of knowledge," she said. "Vör gave it to me. She gave me a task to retrieve her stolen war armor. It took me overnight study to find a solution in finding it. Her armor is one of the strongest armor in all 9 worlds. It was scattered around all 9 worlds, from Asguard to Jotunheim, to Midguard or as you know, Earth." Then, Fenrir called Torun out. Torun excused herself and went out. She faced Fenrir. She saw Fenrir's armor was fading from light gold to metallic silver. "Like you have said young half god, I am loosing who I am as the son of Loki. How should I do?" Torun took a while to figure out what she should do with Fenrir. She then called all the Athena Cabin out and asked them to help them. "How'd about consulting the Oracle?" one said. "That's a good idea but it's too risky," Liam said. Torun went back inside and brought out her book of knowledge. "The Norns, Urd, Skuld and Verandi share their power to create the _Prophecy Chapter_ of this book. I don't know why, but they'll definitely help us," she said. "_Fenrir's fate!_" The book opened and emitted a gold light that wasn't too bright. In the book, it wrote a prophecy in Norse, which means,

_The immortal wolf child of Loki will lose his former self;_

_His fate lies in the hands of the mortal children of Thor;_

_He must join their quest to rescue his former enemy and many other gods;_

_The children of Thor will succeed in this quest but he'll be sent to his final demise;_

_The gods will appraise his success and failure;_

_If the gods chosen him, he'll be a god;_

_If the gods rejects him, he'll forever be a wandering soul in Hel._

Torun shared her glasses with everyone so they could read the prophecy, everyone but Fenrir. "What does it say?" He asked. "Well, you need to follow us on a quest to rescue Gods," Liam said. He took the book and flipped to their quest Prophecy, which read,

_The curse wolf will find you in the Camp of Heroes;_

_You'll be sent a letter telling that the Gods are gone;_

_God of the Seas, God of the Skies, God of Thunder, All-Father, Goddess of Beauty and, God of the Sun will send their children to help find them;_

_They'll be kept in the 'Lair of the Midguard Serpent' and the 'Father of Monsters';_

_You'll send the Serpent to its eternal demise;_

_And your comrade will kill the Father of Monster forever;_

_The quest will succeed with a lost a comrade;_

_And you shall battle with the captor and take him to his eternal demise;_

_All shall return to its place and the lost comrade will return stronger to say his goodbye._

He told them to go to sleep since it was already 10. went back into the cabin to get some sleep. Suddenly, Liam had a dream. In the dream, he was standing out of the Asguardian palace and saw Odin blinded in chains in mere seconds. Odin then disappears.


End file.
